Presents
by StrawberryQuincy
Summary: Ichigo never thought a high school boy could get this excited over... fish. IchigoIshida, uke on top, slight crack. NC17, read at your own yaoi risk!


**Title**: Presents  
**Author**: Kali  
**Series**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo/Uryuu (Slightly implied Isshin/Ryuuken)  
**Rating**: NC-17 for boysex.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned any anime, noone would ever wear clothes. Thusly, I don't own Bleach. ;)  
**A/N**: For Kiyala, because she not only provided me with this story idea ("fish" and porn!), but she also wins at life. That's enough, right?

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ooo, that one! No, that one! Yeah, the rainbow colored one! ...Wait!! The purple one! No wait, the blue one with the stripes!"

Ichigo gave an irritated sigh as he watched his boyfriend bent in front of a wall of fish tanks. _Like a freakin' child_, he thought. He couldn't help but smile inwardly, though; Uryuu really looked like a kid in a candy store, picking out his first fish.

"Ishida, come on; it's just a fish. Pick one and let's go."

The dark-haired boy turned with a slight frown on his face, completely disagreeing with the sparkling excitement shining from behind his rectangular glasses.

"But Kurosaki, they're all cute! Can I please have more than one?" he asked like a kid asking his mother for more sugary cereal in the morning, complete with over exaggerated doe eyes and creased eyebrows. Ichigo could have _sworn _that he saw a little lip quiver somewhere in there. Shaking his head, he heavily exhaled in mock annoyance, but couldn't stop a half-smile from dancing across his face.

"Fine. Two. But that's it. I wanna make sure you can take care of them first. If you can do that, maybe we'll get more, ok?"

It took all of the Quincy's might to not pounce upon the blonde in glee. He was nearly beside himself with joy. _"I'm getting fish! My own fish!!"_ were the only thoughts that had been running rampant through his head for days now. When he was a child, Ryuuken had never let him have a pet of his own. Upon asking repeatedly why he couldn't even have a small pet, like a fish, he only remembers mumbling coming from his father; something about Isshin and a hamster. Uryuu never got more details than that, but after a while, decided that it would be best not to ever... ever... find out about whatever it was.

The ecstatic boy bent back down in front of the tanks, trying to decide which ones to bring home. After a good 10 more minutes of deliberation, he finally pointed out a blue fish and shimery-rainbow fish. Ichigo signaled for the attendant, who joyfully came over to retrieve Uyruu his fish. At the cash register, as Ichigo was swiping his credit card, his boyfriend could no longer contain himself and proceeded to latch onto the blonde's arm and crush it in a hug that could shatter bones. The cashier giggled as Ichigo merely rolled his eyes and reached over to pat the dark hair before wriggling out of his grasp. Before he had time to pout, Uryuu got a bag of fish supplies shoved at him to carry as Ichigo picked up the fish, thanked the cashier, and turned to high-tail it out of the store before his face became any redder.

Bouncing after Ichigo, Uryuu quickly found a problem with their current load-carrying situation.

"Kurosaki, I want to carry the fish," he whined as he widened his stride to keep pace with the Shinigami. He would have latched on to his arm again, but didn't want to disturb his new babies. With an amused glare, Ichigo glanced at the other boy before turning his eyes back to the sidewalk ahead.

"How about... I'll carry them," _so they don't die from bouncing around_, he silently added, "and you think of names for them. Will that make you happy?"

Ichigo was startled by a thin hand wrapping around his wrist (attached to the hand not holding the fish, of course). After stopping suddenly, five more fingers were gently placed on the hand holding the plastic bag filled with water. Dark blue eyes were looking up at him over the glasses falling down Uryuu's nose. With a smile, the Quincy lowered his forehead onto the chest in front of him, gently nuzzling into it.

"Being here with you makes me happy. Is that ok, Ichigo?" he asked softly.

Rolling his eyes to keep from blushing (and failing miserably), Ichigo freed his fish-free hand from the Uryuu's and reached up to stroke the shimmery, dark-blue hair. They only used each other's first names in private, and Ichigo, for some reason, loved hearing his name roll off that tongue. A grin that wouldn't stay out of his voice found its way to his face, despite his best attempts.

"Yeah, it's ok, you big dork. Now get off me if you want to get your 'little babies' home."

The rest of the walk home consisted mostly of Uryuu prattling off names for his fish and sometimes skipping a few steps in excitement. Ichigo never thought he'd rolled his eyes this many times in his life, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything but that and shake his head. It was so rare to see the boy so happy; he just couldn't bring himself to ruin the mood with his smartass remarks.

After finally arriving at the Quincy's apartment, Uryuu got right to work setting up his new aquatic adventure land; reading instructions, putting together equipment, reading instructions again, waving to his fish, rearranging everything again. Ichigo never thought someone over the age of 6 could get this excited over... fish. _He's a dork, alright_, he thought to himself. While Uryuu busied himself, Ichigo went into the bedroom to watch TV; he figured it wouldn't take too long to set up fish equipment. They could have dinner later.

----------------------------

He awoke with a start. Lying on his side watching TV, he had fallen asleep on his arm, causing it to fall asleep as well. Cursing and shaking his arm to wake it up, he blinked a few times to find that the room was pitch black. He couldn't hear anything but a slight buzzing coming from the living room. Looking towards the door, he saw a soft glow from around the corner. _ Looks like he got his fish tank set up_, he thought with amusement. Looking at the clock, Ichigo realized that he had been asleep for quite a while. It was dark outside, the TV was off, and... was there a blanket on him? He shifted to his back to feel the blanket move; sure enough, there it was. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head a bit, Ichigo tried to figure out where his boyfriend was; the apartment was dark, and he heard no sounds coming from the living areas. As he tried to sit up, there was an irritated movement at his back. Turning around, his gaze fell on quite possibly the cutest thing he had seen in a good number of months.

Uryuu was curled up on his back under the same blanket, sans shirt, with his head turned to the side on the pillow. With his glasses off and hair splayed out across his pale face, he actually looked... angelic. Ichigo grinned and leaned closer to get a better look at the beautiful dork laying next to him when he noticed a slightly crumpled piece of paper sitting under a pen, somewhat wedged under Uryuu's pillow. Carefully pulling it out, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to try to make out the tiny, pristine handwriting.

_Ichigo,  
You fell asleep, so I had dinner by myself. There are leftovers in the fridge; help yourself if you're hungry.  
Thank you for the fish; they're fantastic. Best anniversary present ever.  
I love you.  
-Uryuu_

He couldn't help but smile to himself. _Dork_, he thought as he carefully folded the note and pulled out his wallet, putting the note in the little pocket reserved for just Uryuu's notes. It was getting a bit full, but he didn't care; he'd carry them around forever if he could. Putting his wallet on the nightstand, he managed to chuckle to himself as he thought the note over.

_Hungry, huh?_ he grinned as his mind kicked into wicked mode. He certainly was hungry, come to think of it. With a grin, he shifted around under the blanket to pull his shirt off and throw it across the room; it's not like he was going to need it anytime soon.

Turning over, he moved toward the sleeping boy until his face hovered mere inches from Uryuu's lips. With one hand, he reached up to cup the pale face, turning it enough for Ichigo to plant a firm, gentle kiss on the slightly open mouth. He was rewarded with a squirm, a squinting of the eyes, and a tongue meant to lick lips belonging to its owner; instead, it was captured by Ichigo's own. Dark eyes finally opened slightly to realize that he was getting woken up in his most favorite way, the way he gets woken up in his dreams; getting kissed by Ichigo. Moaning slightly, Uryuu turned his brain on and mobilized his limbs, reaching up with a thin, muscular arm to wrap around the back of the Shinigami's neck. His other hand wove its way through the bright hair on the head above him, pulling Ichigo closer to him and deepening the kiss.

They stayed entwined with each other for a short eternity, lips caressing lips in a loving kiss that was neither weak nor rough. It said everything that Ichigo was never good at saying, and everything that Ishida already knew. It spoke silent words of passion, caring, and love. It was these kinds of kisses that would always bring one of them to tears at some point. Uryuu was the first to break, as Ichigo could tell by the warm wetness he could feel on the boy's cheek. Reluctantly pulling apart from the warm liplock, he brought one hand to a pale face and thumbed away the small tears that were falling. The Quincy smiled and pulled Ichigo down until he was flush against his body. The warmth of Ichigo's chest against his always felt like something new and exciting, and this time was no different. Nuzzling his face into the crook of the blonde's neck, he gently lapped a couple times at the quickly rapiding pulse beating softly under the tanned skin.

"Thank you for my fish. I love them"

"Che, you're welcome. You deserve them. I know how long you've wanted a pet." came the muffled reply, as his mouth was currently pressed into the other's shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary, Ichigo."

Rolling his eyes, he answered with a gentle bite to the shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from Uryuu.

"Yeah, you too, you big dork."

Just as Ichigo was about to dive in for another kiss, he was surprised to feel the arms that had been wrapped around his neck move quickly to his chest and push him up. In the blink of an eye, he was suddenly staring up at a smirking Quincy, the lustful glint in his eyes shining brighter than a thousand diamonds. Ichigo could do nothing but stare in disbelief, mouth agape. Who was this person, and where was his usual submissive Uryuu? He didn't have long to dwell on this thought, though, as his mouth was suddenly captured by a pair of thin, beautiful lips. Still in a state of shock at this show of dominance, he could do nothing more than passionately kiss back as the boy's pale, strong hands began to wander over his torso, tracing every scar on the tanned abdomen with awed admiration. Each touch felt electric, and being on the receiving end of a mind-altering kiss as he was, his movements and brain functions were limited to merely remembering how to breathe. He could think of nothing else besides how good it felt to have Uryuu on top of him, and he loved every second of it.

A bit reluctantly, Uryuu broke their kiss first and pulled back up to look into the deep, confused pools of brown below him. The smirk on his face only made Ichigo's breath quicken.

"What... the..."

The Quincy slowly lowered himself to lay flush on top of Ichigo, inwardly grinning with pride at the massive hard-on that pressed into his own through their pants. _Yeah... this is gonna be fun_, he thought. With one finger, he gently traced the cheekbone of Ichigo's face, gently trailing it down his neck and up around the back of his ear. He was rewarded with quiet groan and a slight squirm from the blonde.

"You're too difficult to shop for, Ichigo. But I do know what you've wanted for a while now. So," he paused to lick at a tan jaw line, "here's your present."

The blonde was too stunned to speak. However, once the words processed in his head and he figured out what Ishida was about to do, he let loose a loud groan and pulled the boy down to devour his mouth in a hard, lusty kiss. Uryuu let him win the battle of tongues just once; he knew that this was Ichigo's way of saying thank you. He chuckled to himself as he broke away from the kiss; Ichigo had no idea what was about to happen to him. Taking each of Ichigo's wrists in each hand, he moved them back onto the mattress.

"I'm doing the work tonight. Understand?"

A silent nod was a good enough answer for Uryuu. Smiling, he slowly began tracing his way down the broad, scarred chest, tongue following in the light pathways of his fingers. A hand wandered to one nipple as his mouth found the other, and gave it a light lick before pulling the bud into his mouth with a gentle suck. Rolling the other nipple between his fingers caused Ichigo to moan and loosely fist the sheets under him. Pleased with the results this was getting him, the dark haired boy began to lick his way down the tan torso, gently scratching over the tight ab muscles decorating Ichigo's stomach. He made quick work of the of Ichigo's pants, raising up a bit to unfasten them and slowly pull them off before tossing them across the room. _No underwear again, Ichigo?_ he thought with a chuckle. Finally arriving at where he was headed, he gently stroked down the top of the gorgeous erection as his other hand scratched his way up the inside of the blonde's thigh. Uryuu raised his head just slightly to lock eyes with a wide-eyed Ichigo as he gave a long, lazy lick to the underside of the his dick, watching with satisfaction as Ichigo's eye's disappeared into the back of his head. With a mischievous lick of his lips, he gave a wet lick to the sensitive head before engulfing all of Ichigo in one swift movement.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Uryuu was... voluntarily... giving him a blow-job? Deep throating? Without complaining? His thoughts couldn't get much more coherent as he felt the boy loosen his throat and go to town. Fast but gentle, exactly how he liked it. Hands left his sides to run his hands through the dark hair in admiration and ecstasy as he watched the Quincy swallow him whole, again and again. This was easily the hottest sight he had ever seen in his life. Groaning and wriggling, it took all of his willpower not to buck into the boy's mouth. Frustration vocalized itself from Ichigo's lips as Uryuu suddenly stopped and reached over to the edge of the bed. Although he couldn't see what was happening, Ichigo heard a pop, a click, and his own low growl that followed as something cold and slippery was spread over his penis by his boyfriend's talented hands. He vaguely knew what it was, but tried to vocalize it anyway.

"L...Lube?" came the strangled question. Uryuu chuckled.

"I always wondered how you would taste if I added some strawberry into the mix."

Ichigo groaned at the pun on his name, but didn't have time to do much else as Uryuu slid his lips around the head of his manhood and gave a long, slow suck, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the now strawberry-flavored pre-cum. This maneuver caused Ichigo to violently squirm and fist the dark hair almost painfully. Not that Uryuu minded, of course, he thought with inner satisfaction.

"AHH! Oh shit, Uryuu... don't do that... again... or else... I think I'm... gonna come..." Ichigo gasped between pants. To his disappointment, Uryuu's hands left him for a few moments as he felt a zipper and rustling, and felt the boy squirm a bit as his pants were tossed aside. Ichigo heard another pop and click before Uryuu returned to the previous task at hand, eliciting a groan from the blonde as he gave him another long, hard suck. After giving Ichigo one last lazy lick, he crawled up to be face to face with the blonde. Capturing the Ichigo in a short, deep kiss, he pulled away as best he could for balancing on one hand.

"Do you want me to make you come?"

"Fuck yes."

"Tell me what you want."

Ichigo's mind reeled at the request, and coherency left him, leaving him a gaping fish on dry land. Uryuu leaned in closer, so that his breath tickled Ichigo's ear.

"Tell me what you want, Ichigo." he purred, gently nipping at the blonde's earlobe. "What do you want me to do to you?

Brain snapping back to reality, Ichigo realized what was being asked of him. After months of trying to get his boyfriend to be more vocal in bed, he was finally getting what he wanted. He couldn't believe this was happening, and the realization that it actually was caused a shit-eating grin to spread across his face. He leaned up to Uryuu's ear and let out a warm breathe, causing a shudder to wrack the Quincy's body.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Ichigo's manhood twitched as his eyes momentarily rolled to the back of his head. A deep groan filled the air he brought a hand up to Uryuu's hip and squeezed.

"I want to feel you squirming and moaning around me. I want... I need to be inside you. I want to fuck you, Uryuu. Now."

Uryuu couldn't help letting a groan of his own escape at the lusty growl of Ichigo's voice. That, paired with the silent stretching he was performing on himself, caused his eyes to slightly roll back and flutter. Ichigo reached up to flip their positions, but was interrupted by all of the dark haired boy's weight being pressed into his chest. Satisfied with his preparation, Uryuu brought his lubed hand in between their chests, letting the slippery liquid drip onto Ichigo's chest before he rubbed it around.

"Tonight, you just get to watch."

Confused, Ichigo's pleasure-ridden brain tried to comprehend what had just been said as the boy straddled his hips and reached behind him to tightly grasp Ichigo's still raging, slippery hard-on. Balancing on the balls of his feet, Uryuu made sure to lock eyes with the astonished boy below him before lowering himself in one swift movement onto Ichigo's cock, dropping to his knees as he cleanly sheathed himself to the hilt.

Twin gasps and groans filled the room. Ichigo had never been this deep before, and the warmth and tightness of it was absolutely mind-shattering. The lube sure was doing its job, amplifying every tiny movement that the thin boy made. Uryuu hissed in surprise and almost doubled over at the sheer size of Ichigo's cock inside him in this position. Thankfully, Ichigo was able to make out the movement and reached up to catch the falling boy by the shoulders.

"Uryuu... are you ok?" Concern flooded his voice as he scrutinized the face twisted in pain and pleasure.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine," he managed to get out as his body adjusted to the intrusion. A small smile crept across his face as he straightned up out of Ichigo's hands, which fell to rest on pale knees. "Remember, you get to watch. I do the work." And with that, he raised himself slightly off Ichigo's lap and slammed himself back down.

The pain instantly turned to mind-blowing pleasure as the jab against his prostate made every nerve in Uryuu's body go momentarily numb, only to come back to life with an insurmountable amount of feeling. Leaning back on one hand, he began to grind his hips onto Ichigo. He never imagined how deep he could get penetrated by merely riding the blonde. Guiding his eyes down to Ichigo's face, he was met with the sight of pure ecstasy; the gorgeous sight of his half-lidded eyes, open mouth, and glistening sweat accompanied by the boy's hot moans made his own cock twitch in need. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long, and from the looks of it, neither was Ichigo.

Ichigo had never felt anything like this before, and the fact that he was able to gaze upon such a sight made him use every ounce of restraint not to come immediately. The archer was on top of him, fucking his own brains out. The slender, pale body was arched backwards, supporting himself on one hand, the other wandering aimlessly over his lean, muscular chest, head thrown forward with dark hair plastered down by sweat to the angelic face twisted in ecstasy. Scratch his previous statement; _this _was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Ichigo silently wished for this feeling, this sight, to never end. However, he was coming to his peak, and coming fast. He couldn't hold out for much long.

"Ahh... ohgod... U...ryuu... more... please... ha..rder... fuck... I'm so... close..."

The sound of Ichigo practically pleading him for more was all it took for him to pick up the pace. With as much strength as he could muster, he shifted higher on his knees and lifted almost completely off before slamming as hard as he could onto the throbbing shaft. With three more fast thrusts, a strangled cry came from Ichigo as the boy below him tensed and came hard. Uryuu couldn't help but groan as he felt the hot liquid flood into him. As soon as the pulsing slowed, he leaned down to capture Ichigo's mouth in a devouring kiss. His own hard-on rubbing between their stomachs as tongues fought for dominance was enough to send him over the edge as well, splattering himself between the two chests with a tense, breathy moan. Breaking their kiss in a need for oxygen, both boys refused to move, afraid that any movement would cause the euphoria they were floating in to disappear. Strong arms wrapped around the smaller boy, and lean arms reached up to weave through bright hair as Uryuu's face fell into Ichigo's neck, panting heavily.

After a full five minutes of merely laying together, Uryuu reluctantly rolled off Ichigo to lay at his side. The protective arms didn't leave his shoulders, and only pulled him closer once he was back on the soft bed. A content sigh escaped the Quincy's lips as he reached over to pull the blanket around the both of them. Ichigo smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of the boy's head.

"I can't believe you actually just did that, Uryuu. I mean... damn... but still..."

Slightly tilting his head, Uryuu looked up at the blonde with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"You really think I haven't been listening to your constant suggestions? I know what you like, Ichigo. I just let you think I don't."

An amused scowl found its way to Ichigo's face. He reached down and poked his boyfriend in the side, causing him to squirm and giggle.

"Che. Dork."

"Love you too."

"Yeah you do."

The two quickly drifted off to sleep, the only noise in the apartment being the buzz from the fish tank in the living room.


End file.
